Where we left off
by Rahzenshia-Ryshelle
Summary: Starting off at Chapter 42, Amu will now go through a tough time. Can she get over the one she loves or will it come back to haunt her. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Suddenly gone

I'm staring off with Chapter 42, where Ikuto states he's leaving.

Her pink hair flew to the left as she turned to the right to stare at the boy with purple hair and violet eyes. "What did you say...?"

He averted his violet eyes, looking ashamed. "You won't see me anymore..."

"Ikuto! You can't be serious! I-i-i-i-I don't want you to go!!!!!" she screamed. "Why are you leaving?!"

Ikuto looked at her sadly. "I want to become a professional violin player...But since Kairi and Novice King already told you this, I'm going to as well. I love you Amu, good-bye."

Tears welled up in her honey eyes. When she opened her eyes after blinking away the tears, Ikuto was gone.

She sank to her knees crying. "Why?! Why?! Why?! Why did you leave me like this, Ikuto?! What a horrible thing to do..." she cried, pounding the ground with her fist.

Ran grabbed Amu's fist, trying to keep her from pounding the ground anymore. "Please don't hurt yourself anymore..."

Amu hugged Ran, Suu, and Miki and kept pounding the ground. "You guys will always be my best friends, and I love you. Please don't ever leave me..." Miki, Suu, and Ran all glanced at each other, then they stared up at Amu, who continued to spill tears.

Utau grabbed Amu up off the ground. "What are you doing here," she asked, as the power in the amusement park shut down. "Why are you here?"

Amu hugged Utau. "Ikuto's gone...He left me here..." Miki looked up at Eru, who looked down sadly at Amu.

"Stop your crying. Ikuto left for a reason. Maybe he has a plan he hasn't told you about," Utau finished, tears running down her cheeks as well. "Just be strong, like hi-- Amu! Amu, are you alright?! Amu, wake up! What's wrong," she screamed, shaking the limp body of Amu. "WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!"

Utau picked Amu's legs up, and as fast as she could, with her weak body, she ran to Amu's home.

She burst in, and shouted for her parents help.

They ran down the stairs, and freaked when they saw Amu's limp, lifeless body hanging in Utau's arms.

They laid her on the couch, and called a doctor.

The doctor listened to her heart beat, felt her forehead, and checked her body temerature. He smiled with relief. "She's only fatigued. She'll be fine in a few days, just make sure she eats well, and gets plenty of sleep. She should be fine afterwards. Just a little scared, huh?"

Amu's parents sighed with relief. "Yeah. We're glad she's going to be okay."

Utau looked down, and put her hand on Amu's forehead. "You shouldn't worry so much. That's probably why you are fatigued now. Hopefully Ikuto will come back," she added in a disappointing tone. "Why did you leave on that note? And without saying good-bye to me, too?"

Utau looked down when she heard mumbling. It was Amu talking in her sleep.

"I-Iku-to...Please! Don't go..." Amu suddenly bolted up, screaming. "I want him back! He never let me tell him how I felt about him...!"

Utau glared down daggers. "How you felt about him...?!"

Amu hugged Utau's legs and cried.

Utau pushed her bangs back, and sighed. "I'm pretty sure he already knew. And what about Tadase?"

"I don't care anymore, all I want is Ikuto!"

"It's sad you just now realized how much you love my brother..."


	2. Chapter 2: Is this a happy ending?

**Amu's pov**

I sat at the long brown desk that sat in the corner of my large pink room. Water still works, I'm still crying...

I still missed Ikuto, and I always would. I wanted to see him now, nut I could never say that out loud.

I sat, pen, and paper in front of me. Before I knew it, I was writing all my feelings down, as if I was actually talking to Ikuto in person.

My soft pink hair surrounding my face, as I bent over the desk to write. I was still crying as I finished it up.

I laid it aside, and pushed my chair back. I needed to go to bed. Maybe then I could stop crying over that troublesome boy.

I woke the next day, staring at my pink blankets. This is where he had slept several years before. Tears rushed down my cheeks again.

I rubbed them away, angrily. "Stupid cosplaying cat-eared Ikuto!"

I stood, and went to my desk to throw away the note I had wrote the night before.

I was surprised, when had I moved it to the middle of my desk? I thought I moved it aside.

I looked over at it, and picked it up. To my surprise, there was another sheet of paper underneath it, with writing I had not seen before.

I picked up the second paper, and read it:

_Amu,_

_I promise to you, I will be back soon. I have almost completed what I was working on, which is why I left. _

_I hope you can forgive me for that, but it would have been impossible to leave if I had stayed any longer._

_And to your question, Yes, yes I do. I do plan on coming to see you first. If Utau gets angry, she'll just have to deal with it._

_Thank-you for saying you love me too. It really made me happy, and I hope you will smile at that. _

_I do believe you will be extremely happy when I return. I have a surprise for you, when I get back..._

_Love always, 19-10 tsukiyomi. _

Tears welled in my eyes. He read my letter.

I suddenly came to a realization! My face turned bright red. _HE READ MY LETTER!!!! _How embarrassing!!! He actually read what I thought of him!!!

I think I might die of embarrassment. I did like how he signed my Shugo Chara symbols, plus a paw-print though. It was really unique.

I stared at Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia, "Did you guys tell him to do this?"

They stared back at me. "No, we only saw him come into your room. We didn't know what he was going to do, so we closed our eggs."

I stared at them. "You were going to turn a blind eye?! What if he had tried something funny, like trying to get in bed with me again?!"

Miki sighed. "It's not like you haven't already. What would be the difference this time?"

I practically had to agree, but there was something I could test. "What if I wasn't a virgin anymore?! Thanks to you guys!"

Again, Miki had me. "He already said he wouldn't do anything you don't like."

I stopped, when mom called for breakfast.

I ran down the stairs, I suddenly tripped.

Landing on my face, Ami stared at me. "Why did you fall, sis?"

I looked up from the ground. Ami was now 4 years older, and I was 4 years older now.

I wondered what Ikuto looked like now? He's 4 years older too, now.

"Why did you fall, sis?"

I snapped out of my trance. "I tripped on a step," I answered getting up.

Ami suddenly planted her face in between my breasts. "Sis's boobs are nice, fluffy pillows! Can I have them?!"

I pulled her face away, and covered myself. "No, not until your fifteen, Ami."

My body was finally developing. I had 36 C-sized breasts. I finally started developing hips, and a waist. I was in the shape of an hour-glass, and I was proud.

Although Tadase still told me he loved me everyday like he promised, I'd been avoiding him.

I wanted Ikuto, and that's all my body knew. It wanted him, and there was nothing I could do to help it.

I stared at the ground, as I stood up. "I'm going to get changed into my school uniform."

I ran up the stairs, and into my room. I had begun to change into my school uniform.

I was out of my night clothes, when I felt something was wrong. I turned to see Ikuto smiling at me.

I covered my self, and opened the window to allow him in. "Couldn't you have gone through the front door? I'm naked, and you show up on my balcony, staring in through the window."

Ikuto brushed my hair over my shoulder, and my heart skipped a beat. "Why are you here?"

"I told you I'd be back soon. I finished why I left, but I can't give it to you yet. It's a surprise, and your too young still."

I stared at him.

His hair had grown out a little more. It was more shaggy, and hung in his eyes more. His eyes looked more vibrant, and stuck out more. His eyelashes were still long, and his eyes down-cast. He was taller now, and lankier.

I smiled. "How have you been," I asked, forgetting to hold my clothes up.

He smiled. "Your letting me get an early peek, huh?"

"What do you mean by that," I asked, confused.

He pointed down at my body.

I shrieked, and pulled my clothes up again, as he chuckled.

I was feeling the sudden urge to just hug him.

I stood there, debating on weather I should hug him now, or wait until I was dressed.

My body moved on its own, and I was hugging Ikuto; the clothes falling to the floor.

Surprisingly, he hugged me back.

He lifted my head, to look him in the eyes.

We stared at each other for a few seconds.

He pressed his lips to mine, and my body reacted, by applying more pressure.

My hands were moving on their own, making their way up to his neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pressed my body closer to his.

He pulled me as close as we could get without suffocating each other.


	3. Chapter 3: Pain killers and surprise!

**_To answer you question, Ash. Ami would be seven by now. She was three in the beginning of the plot._**

**_I'm not very good, or at least that's what I think. Please review?!_**

* * *

**Ikuto's pov**

Kissing her was something I had never done before; especially not like this.

Suddenly, I felt her pulling me down with her. Laying on top of her, she continued to kiss me.

I pulled away; I didn't want to end up doing anything like having sex, since she was only fifteen.

She stared at me, pitifully. I looked away, and walked to the window.

Something caught my shirt, untucking it from my pants. I turned to see what it was.

Amu held onto my shirt, vigorously. "Why leave now," she asked, flashing hurt through the ember eyes.

"Could you let go of my shirt," I asked, a bit annoyed. She pulled up, untucking the rest. "Why not just take it off, and stay?"

I sighed, turning around; I grabbed her shoulders. "Because I know I wouldn't be able to stop if we continued."

Her eyes filled with hurt, tears welling up. "Please stay...?" she asked me, her voice cracking.

I pulled a little, trying to get free. I didn't want to hurt her anymore, so I subtly moved. "Don't cry, it makes me feel bad."

Suddenly she let her tears flow over, and it made me uncomfortable. "But...I want you to stay," she cried through her sobs.

"Your too young still," I said, as she let go of my shirt. She ran out the door, her hand covering her face.

Forgetting her parents were here, I ran after her; she ran to the stairs, and attempted to run down the stairs, till she tripped on a step.

I grabbed her wrist, and pulled her back; shielding her from the impact, I tucked her head into my chest.

We tumbled down the stairs, the pain on my back, neck, and head was unbearable.

We hit the bottom, and everything around me was black.

"Amu?! What happened?! I-Ikuto..." I heard her mom shout, as I heard her thudding footsteps against the hardwood floor.

* * *

**Later that day**

Black turned to orange, and orange turned to pink as I opened my eyes to see Amu's mom's face. I pushed into the couch, surprised. "Are you alright? You took the fall for Amu. She's been crying, thinking she killed you when you wouldn't move. "

I stared up at them. Amu's head peeked over her mother, Midori's shoulder.

I sat up, quickly, to see Amu's dad, Tsumugu's face right in front of me. "What have you done to my little angel..." he whined, almost crying.

"Sir, if you'll just let me explain..." I trailed off as I looked up at him. His face had tear streaks running down his face. My face twisted into a lop-sided smile. _So much for being a man...He can't even think of what I might have done to Amu without a baby. _I thought, trying not to laugh.

Amu moved past her mother, and sat next to the couch on her knees. She hugged my waist, and planted her head in my lap. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was worried, you hit your head pretty hard. I'm sorry I couldn't help much."

I stared at her, shocked. _She was blaming herself for what I did? I mean the tripping part was her fault, but I wanted to save her. I wouldn't want my Amu hurt..._

I looked at her with a smile. "I did it for a reason. Don't worry about it." She smiled at me, and looking at her dad, she let go of me.

_Just perfect. Right when I was starting to feel a twinge of arousal, she leaves._

I got up off the couch, only to have Amu push me softly back down. "Don't stand just yet. You need to rest a little more."

She looked at her mom, and her dad. "Do you think he could stay the night," she asked with a genuine smile.

* * *

**APOV**

For the first time, since Ikuto left, I had smiled for real. I really wanted Ikuto to stay. He didn't live close by, and he was hurt.

My mother smiled gentley at me. "Of course..."

My dad stood angrily. "...Not!!!!!" he shouted. "He's who-knows-how-old, and your fifteen. I don't think it's right. What if he tries to rape my beautiful baby, Amu?"

"Dad, come on, do you really think he would do something so low. Especially if you let him stay. Do you think he'd stab you in the back like that?"

My dad sat back down. "What if he does try to rape you?"

My mother smiled widely. "You can't rape the willing, hun." she answered him, laughing.

My father looked at me, his eyes full of shock. "Your willing...?"

Ikuto smirked, his midnight blue eyes narrowing in mock. "Oh, of course she was, sir. She let me do a **lot **with her up until she fell down the stairs. She let me touch her here and there, and other places, too," he sneered, making it worse for him.

My mother nodded. "Okay then. You can stay. Just do what you were doing earlier," she replied, winking at Ikuto.

My father lay on the ground, his spirit floating off into the great unknown.

We all laughed at him, and my mother ended up having to drag him back to the room.

Ami looked up at Ikuto. "You are really pretty. No wonder sis likes you. She was very badly hurt when you left her all alone, meanie. "

Ikuto looked down at Ami, ashamed to look at me. "Did I really make you suffer that much? If so, I'm terribly sorry for it."

I patted him on his head. "It did hurt, but I will live, if, " I leaned close to his ear, and whispered the rest. "You repay me..." I whispered seductively.

I felt him shiver a bit, and pulled away. "Well, I'm going up stairs. Come Ami, you will help me pick out my night clothes."

I walked up the stairs, Ami skipping after me. We entered my room, and I shut and locked the door.

After she helped me pick out my clothes, I opened the door, and made her leave.

She left without a fight, but turned to me before leaving. "Sis, do you like big brother?"

I froze, suddenly a smile formed on my lips. "What do you mean by big brother," I asked leaning close to Ami.

She smiled. "I know what big brother wants from you Sis."

I froze, smile completely gone. "What he wants...? Ami you aren't supposed to know about that yet..."

Ami suddenly grabbed my breats, trying to grab my shirt. I yelp in response, and she let go. "Sorry, sis. I just wanted to help sissy change."

I half-smiled. "It's okay Ami, I can change myself. I just want to know what you meant by big brother? Like his actions toward me? Or his words? What?"

Ami looked at me, a smile spreading across her round face. " Sis has to wait. Big brother told me not to mention it to you. "

I looked down, please tell me, Ami," I begged, as something caught my hand, I was going to place on Ami's shoulder. "Oh Ikuto! You scared me there for a second."

Ami Smiled up at him. "I'll leave big brother to sis!" She called, running towards the stairs. She stopped, bumping into something.

It was the last person I expected to see as Ikuto stood in my doorway.

* * *

**_Cynthia: Well? What do you think of it?! Review please!_**

**_Amu: Why can't you make me cool and spicy? I don't want Ikuto! I want Tadase!_**

**_Ikuto: TOO bad! Your all mine now!!! I plan on making you mine tonight!!! Apparently...I think...I hope._**

**_Cyn: We'll see. I'm sure if I sould do it yet, or later?_**

**_What do all of you think?_**


	4. Chapter 4: A treasure to be received

**_Cynthia: Finally Chapter 4! I really hope everyone is enjoying this. I do try my best, it may not be good, but I have fun doing it, and that's all that count, right?_**

**_*Ikuto appears*: Wrong! If you have fun writing, then what's the point?_**

**_Amu: The point is she enjoys it. She should do something she enjoys._**

**_*Ikuto hugs Amu*: This is why I love you!! *Drags Amu into closet*_**

**_Cynthia: Well, there's not much to say about that. Except...don't get anything on the sheets-dechu! Pepe-chan take it away!_**

**_Pepe: Rahzenshia-Ryshelle does not own Shugo Chara, or anything or person affiliated with Shugo Chara-dechu. _****_Please review-dechu!_**

* * *

**IPOV:**

The blond haired girlie-boy with his giant, girlie pinkish red eyes, stood staring at us. His mouth dropping open.

I smirked. Right as he took a step forward, I grabbed Amu's wrist, slung her into her room, shut and locked the door. "Sorry Mini King, she's chose me," I called through the door.

I heard him walk up to the door. "Ikuto-nii-san...Please let Amu out. I wish to talk to her."

Amu stared at me, and shook her head. So again, I had to act as the bad guy. I slid to the floor, my legs spread apart. Amu climbed in between my legs, a pleading look on her face.

I looked towards the door. "Sorry, Tadase. Can't do that, I'm going to make her mine before you even see her," I said through the door again, this time Amu pressed her body to mine.

I could feel my pants tighten as I thought about her touching me. She pressed against me harder, and tenderly kissed my lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and wrapped her legs around mine, spreading hers.

I placed my hands on her hips, moving her closer to me, as she soon climbed to her knees, still kissing me.

Tadase hit the door, ruining the mood. I broke the kiss, glaring at the door. Amu looked unhappy, and I so wanted to see her happy. After her being upset for so long.

Amu went to the bed, and I opened the door. "Don't bother us."

He shoved the door into me, knocking me on Amu's floor. Tadase stared at Amu. "Come with me," he demanded, grabbing her wrist.

I stood, and grabbed his wrist. "Let hers go, or I snap yours. Think wisely but act quickly. I'm very impatient since you spoiled our moment."

Tadase stared at me, shocked. "Act fast, like I said." He let go of her wrist, and turned toward me. "Why are you here," I asked impatiently.

Amu got off her bed, and stared at Tadase. "I already told you I don't like you anymore. I don't want anything to do with you anymore, so get out!"

_Really, _I thought. _Really, Amu? Did you have to say that in front of me. That was a total turn-on._I tried to concentrate on Tadases face.

Tadase stood there, dumbfounded. His face almost made me forget about what Amu said. It was just too funny.

I smirked, and tried to choke back laughter, which utterly failed. And Tadase turned his attention toward me, as I laughed out loud. The choking back of the laughter was hurting my throat, so I let it go. Falling to the floor, and rolling.

Amu stared at me, astonished. Then glared down at me, grabbed my arm, and yanked me up off of the floor. She let go of me, and I rubbed my arm. "I'm sorry," I answered her look breathlessly. "It was just too hard not to laugh," I almost laughed again.

She looked towards Tadase, and began to shove him out the door. "I'm going to be busy for the rest of the night, and I don't have time for your stupid antics of just standing there gaping," she finished, shutting the door behind him. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out my house," she called through the door.

Then she turned to me, who sat on her bed patiently. A wicked smile touched her lips as she walked up to me. "I don't think I can wait much longer," she explained, climbing onto the bed. She pushed me back onto her bed, her knees planted on either side of my waist. "You know what I'm talking about," she claimed, leaning closer to me.

"Ummmm...I think so," I answered, trying to hide the fact that this was turning me on even more. She stared me dead straight in the eyes, and leaned even closer, planting a kiss on my lips.

Getting impatient, and tired of her teasing me, I flipped us over, so she was on the bottom. She stared up at me, taunting me to do something. I held her hands down, and smiled as I slid my free hand up her shirt.

She jumped at my cold touch, but let me continue on without any struggling like she usually would have done. I reached around her back, unhooking her bra. I then moved my hand back to her breasts. She flinched again as I cupped my hand around her left breast.

She then wrapped her legs around my waist, and smiled up at me. I removed her shirt and bra completely, and ran my hands down her body. I placed a hand on one of her breasts while I sucked on the other one's nipple. She let out a soft moan and arched herself more into my mouth. I pulled away from that when I felt something tugging on my pants.

Amu was trying to find the zipper to my pants. Then suddenly she sat up, surprising me. She stood me by her bed, and slowly crouched down on her knees in front of me. She began to pull the zipper of my pants down with her teeth. "Doesn't that hurt," I asked, trying to show I had some feelings other than horny. She pulled it down the rest of the way. "I'm not paying attention to that. Now shut up, so I can enjoy this without interruption," she finshed, enclosing her mouth around the button of my jeans.

I didn't feel anything until she pulled my pants and boxers down. She stared at me, then looked up at me with a smirk on her face, and then looked back down. She then shoved me onto the bed, and pulled my pants and boxers the rest of the way off. She climbed up onto the bed, her hands and knees on both sides of me. She pressed down on my chest, and grabbed my shaft. I let out a low moan as she began to move her hand up and down it.

She smiled as I gripped her waist. She suddenly stopped, and pulled the blankets up over us, and ducked under the blankets. I moaned when I felt her mouth close around me. I dare not look under the blankets and see her face. I didn't want to see what her face looiked like, especially not in this position.

* * *

**Cynthia:** **Let's see what happens in the next chapter. **

**Ikuto: I like it! More, more. I want to read MORE!!!!**

**Amu: Why am I your target of picking on? I don't like this one bit...**

**Cyndi:YOu know you do! You can't deny that! Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!! Enough of teh evil laughing before I hurt something...**


End file.
